elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Tajemnica Talary, t. 1 (Oblivion)
Tajemnica Talary, t. 1 — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Tajemnica księżniczki Talary, część I Mera Llykith ysięczny rok istnienia bretońskiego królestwa Camlorn, 3E 405, przywitano hucznymi obchodami. Zarówno wielkie bulwary, jak wąziutkie zaułki udekorowanoo złotopurpurowymi chorągwiami -- czasem bez żadnych oznaczeń, czasem ozdobionymi rodowymi symbolami rodu królewskiego czy podległej monarsze szlachty. Muzycy grali bez ustanku na wszystkich placach, a na każdym rogu stali sztukmistrze i cyrkowcy: Redgardzi-poskramiacze węży, Khajiitowie-akrobaci, magowie obdarzeni prawdziwą potęgą i pośledniejsi iluzjoniści, którzy jednak wyierali rówie ogromne wrażenie na widzach. Widokiem, który przyciągał większość camlornskich mężczyzn, był jednak Marsz Piękności. Tysiąc zgrabnych młodych kobiet, ubranych w jaskrawe i prowokujące stroje, tańczyło na głównej ulicy miasta, zmierzając powoli od świątyni Sethiete do pałacu królewskiego. Mężczyźni szturchali się i wyciągali szyje, wybierając ulubione tancerki. Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że wszystkie były prostytutkami i że po Marszu i wieczornym Festiwalu Kwiatów będzie można spotkać się z nimi w bardziej intymnych sprawach. Gyna przyciągała powszechną uwagę swą szczupłą, ponętną figurą, ledwie skrytą pod kilkoma paskami jedwabiu, i płowymi lokami przetykanymi płatkami kwiatów. Miała dwadzieścia kilka lat, więc nie była najmłodszą z prostytutek, ale zdecydowanie była jedną z najbardziej pożądanych. Z jej zachowania jasne było, że dawno przywykła do lubieżnych spojrzeń, choć daleka była od obojętności w obliczu pełnego splendoru świętującego miasta. W porównaniu do zatłoczonego kwartału Daggerfall, gdzie mieszkała, Camlorn u szczytu uroczystości zdawało się nierzeczywiste. Lecz jeszcze dziwniejsze było, że jeddnocześnie zdawało się jej znajome, choć nigdy przedtem tu nie była. Lady Jyllia, królewska córka, wyjechała z pałacowej bramy i natychmiast przeklęła swego pecha. Kompletnie zapomniała o Marszu Piękności. Ulice były nieprzejezdne. Wiele godzin minęłoby, nim doczekałaby się przejścia Marszu, a obiecała przecież swojej starej piastunce Ramke, że odwiedzi ją w jej domu położonym na południe od miasta. Jyllia zastanowiła się chwilę, wyobrażając sobie układ miejskich ulic, i obmyśliła skrót, który miał jej pomóc uniknąć głównej ulicy i Marszu. Przez kilka minut, przeciskając się przez ciasne boczne uliczki, była dumna ze swojej bystrości, ale po chwili natknęła się na tymczasowe budowle, namioty i sceny wzniesione na potrzeby uroczystości i musiała improwizować. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, a już zdążyła się zgubić w mieście, w którym mieszkała, nie licząc pięciu lat, całe życie. Wyglądając z uliczki, ujrzała główną aleję, którą przemieszczał się Marsz Piękności. W nadziei, że widzi tył pochodu, i nie chcąc ryzykować ponownego zgubienia się, lady Jyllia pokierowała swego konia w kierunku festiwalu. Nie dostrzegła zaklinacza węży u wylotu alei, a kiedy jego podopieczny zasyczał i rozpostarł kołnierz, jej wierzchowiec stanął dęba, przerażony. Tancerki cofnęły się, przestraszone, ale lady Jyllia prędko uspokoiła swego rumaka. Nieco speszona, przyjrzała się zamieszaniu, które wywołała. -Panie wybaczą - powiedziała, imitując wojskowy salut. -Nic się nie stało, pani - odparła blondynka w jedwabiach. -Zaraz zejdziemy ci z drogi. Jyllia zagapiła się przez chwilę, podczas gdy Marsz płynął dalej. Zdawało się jej, że patrzy w lustro. Ten sam wiek, wzrost, włosy, oczy, niemal dokładnie taka sama figura. Kobieta spojrzała jej w oczy i Jyllii zdało się, że myśli o tym samym, co ona. Bo też Gyna myślała o tym samym. Stare czarownice, które przybywały czasem do Daggerfall opowiadały historie o sobowtórach, upiorach przyjmujących kształt swojej ofiary i zwiastujących pewną śmierć. A jednak to doświadczenie nie przeraziło jej: zdawało się tylko kolejnym dziwnie znajomym aspektem obcego miasta. Nim Marsz przekroczył w tańcu bramy pałacu, zupełnie zapomniała o tym spotkaniu. Prostytutki stłoczyły się na dziedzińcu -- sam król wyszedł na balkon, by je powitać. U jego boku stał szef jego osobistej gwardii, z wyglądu mag bojowy. Sam monarcha był przystojnym mężczyzną w średnim wieku, niezbyt wyjątkowym, ale Gyna była zdumiona, gdy go ujrzała. Być może to sen. Tak, o to właśnie chodziło: ujrzała go takim, jakiego widziała już kiedyś we śnie, wysoko ponad nią, schylającego się, by ją ucałować. Nie pocałunkiem pełnym żądzy, który dobrze znała, ale dobrodusznie, opiekuńczo. -Drogie panie, wypełniłyście ulice wielkiej stolicy Camlorn wasym pięknem - zawołał Król, zmuszając chichoczący i plotkujący tłum do zamilknięcia. Uśmiechnął się z dumą. Jego oczy napotkały oczy Gyny i zamarł, wstrząśnięty. Patrzyli sobie w oczy całą wieczność. W końcu Jego Wysokość otrząsnął się i kontynuował przemowę. Po audiencji, gdy kobiety zmierzały do namiotów, by przebrać się na wieczorną uroczystość, jedna ze starszych prostytutek podeszła do Gyny: -Widziałaś, jak król na ciebie patrzył? Jeśli jesteś bystra, jeszcze przed końcem uroczystości zostaniesz jego nową faworytą. -Widziałam już wygłodniałe spojrzenia, a to nie było jedno z nich - zaśmiała się Gyna. -Stawiam, że pomyślał, że jestem kimś innym, na przykład tą damą, która chciała nas rozjechać. To pewnie jego krewna i pomyślał sobie, że przebrała się za kurtyzanę i wzięła udział w Marszu. Wyobrażasz sobie skandal? Przy namiotach kobiety przywitał przysadzisty, dobrze ubrany i nieco łysawy młody mężczyzna o władczej postawie. Przedstawił się jako lord Strale, ambasador samego Cesarza i ich główny sponsor. To Strale wynajął je, w imieniu Cesarza, jako prezent dla króla i królestwa Camlorn. -Marsz Piękności jest jedynie wstępem do dzisiejszego Festiwalu Kwiatów - powiedział. Inaczej niż król, nie musiał krzyczeć, by być słyszanym. Jego głos był donośny i naturalnie modulowany. -Spodziewam się, że każda z was spisze się dobrze i usprawiedliwi znaczny wydatek, który musiałem poczynić, by was tu sprowadzić. Teraz pośpieszcie się, musicie znaleźć się w kostiumach na skale Cavilstyr, nim zajdzie słońce. Ambasador nie musiał się przejmować. Wszystkie kobiety doskonale potrafiły się ubierać i rozbierać w mgnieniu oka. Jego sługa Gnorbooth zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale okazało się, że nie ma wiele do roboty. Kostiumy były esencją prostoty: wąskimi, miękkimi płachtami materiału z dziurą na głowę. Nie było się nawet czym przepasać, więc suknie były otwarte po bokach, wystawiając na widok delikatne kontury kobiecych sylwetek. Tak więc dobrze przed zachodem słońca wszystkie tancerki były już na skale Cavilstyr. Wbijała się ona szerokim klinem w morze, a z okazji Festiwalu Kwiatów ustawiono na niej szeroki krąg pochodni -- jeszcze niezapalonych -- i przykrytych koszy. Choć było wcześnie, zebrał się tam już tłum widzów. Kobiety zgromadziły się w centrum kręgu i czekały na chwilę rozpoczęcia festiwalu. Gyna obserwowała rosnący tłum i nie zaskoczył jej widok damy z Marszu, idącej ręka w rękę z bardzo starą, bardzo niską siwowłosą kobietą. Staruszka była zajęta pokazywaniem swojej towarzyszce wysp na morzu. Blondynka zdawała się zdenerwowana, niepewna, co ma powiedzieć. Gyna była przyzwyczajona do zakłopotanych klientów, więc odezwała się pierwsza. -Dobrze cię znów widzieć, pani. Jestem Gyna z Daggerfall. -Cieszę się, że nie masz mi za złe incydentu z koniem. - Jyllia uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. -Jestem lady Jyllia Raze, córka króla. -Zawsze mi się wydawało, że córka króla to księżniczka - powiedziała z uśmiechem Gyna. -Tutaj, w Camlorn, mówimy tak tylko wtedy, kiedy dziedziczy ona tron. Ja mam młodszego brata -- syna nowej żony mojego ojca -- któremu król bardziej sprzyja. -Jylii zakręciło się w głowie. Obłędem było tak otwarcie rozmawiać ze zwykłą prostytutką o polityce i rodzinie królewskiej. -Skoro o tym mowa, muszę cię spytać o coś dość niezwykłego. Słyszałaś może o księżniczce Talarze? Gyna zastanowiła się przez chwilę: -Brzmi znajomo. Powinnam była słyszeć? -Nie wiem - westchnęła lady Jyllia. -Zdawało mi się po prostu, że rozpoznasz to imię. Byłaś już kiedyś w Camlorn? -Jeśli tak, to musiałam być wtedy bardzo mała - odparła Gyna i nagle poczuła, że teraz to ona powinna zaufać rozmówczyni. Wzruszyło ją coś w przyjaznym i bezpośrednim zachowaniu lady Jylii. -Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętam nic ze swojego dzieciństwa przed dziewiątym czy dziesiątym rokiem życia. Może byłam tutaj z rodzicami, kimkolwiek byli, kiedy byłam mała. Zdaje mi się, że tak. Nie pamiętam, żebym tu kiedyś była, a jednak wszystko to, miasto, król, nawet ty, pani, zdaje się... znajome, jakbym widziała to już dawno temu. Lady Jyllia westchnęła i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Złapała za rękę staruszkę, która patrzyła w morze, mamrocząc do siebie. Stara kobieta spojrzała na Jyllię w zaskoczeniu, a potem zwróciła się ku Gynie. Jej zmęczone, półślepe oczy rozpoznały ją; wydała z siebie odgłos zaskoczenia. Gyna też podskoczyła. Król zdawał się kimś z na pół zapomnianego snu, ale ta kobieta była znajoma. Pamiętała ją dobrze, a jednak niewyraźnie, jak twarz anioła stróża. -Przepraszam - zająknęła się lady Jyllia. -To moja niegdysiejsza piastunka, Ramke. -To ona! - krzyknęła stara kobieta, otwierając szeroko oczy. Chciała pobiec naprzód z rozpostartymi szeroko ramionami, lecz Jyllia powstrzymała ją Gyna poczuła się dziwnie naga. Przycisnęła szatę do ciała. -Nie, mylisz się - szepnęła lady Jyllia do Ramke, trzymając ją mocno. -Wiesz, że księżniczka Talara nie żyje. Nie powinnam była cię tutaj przyprowadzać. Zabiorę cię do domu. - Obróciła się do Gyny; w jej oczach zabłysły łzy. -Ponad dwadzieścia lat temu cała rodzina królewska Camlorn została zamordowana. Mój ojciec był diukiem Oloine i bratem króla, więc otrzymał koronę. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłam. Dobranoc. Gyna patrzyła, jak lady Jyllia i stara niańka znikają w tłumie, ale nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym, co usłyszała. Słońce zachodziło. Nadeszła godzina rozpoczęcia Festiwalu Kwiatów. Dwunastu młodych mężczyzn, ubranych tylko w przepaski biodrowe, pojawiło się w kręgu i zapaliło pochodnie. Gdy tylko płomienie wybuchły pełnym blaskiem, Gyna i pozostałe tancerki popędziły do koszy, wyciągając z nich garście kwiatów i pnączy. Na początku kobiety tańczyły w parach, rozsypując kwiaty na wiatr. Potem, gdy muzyka zaczęła przybierać na sile, przyłączył się do nich tłum. Zapanował piękny chaos. Gyna skakała i mdlała jak dzika leśna boginka. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, poczuła, jak mocne dłonie chwytają ją z tyłu i pchają. Nim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, spadała już w dół. Gdy się zorientowała, co się dzieje, była już bliżej dna trzydziestometrowej przepaści niż szczytu urwiska. Wyciągnęła ramiona na oślep i schwyciła skalną ścianę. Zdarła sobie skórę z palców, ocierając się o kamień, ale znalazła punkt zaczepienia i złapała się mocno. Przez chwilę wisiała tam, łapiąc oddech. A potem zaczęła krzyczeć. Muzyka i festiwal były zbyt głośne. Nikt jej nie słyszał -- ledwie słyszała samą siebie. Na dole fale uderzały o skały. Gdyby spadła, połamałaby wszystkie kości. Zamknęła oczy i wróciło do niej wspomnienie. Stał pod nią mężczyzna, król, mądry i dobry. Patrzył w górę i uśmiechał się. Obok niej złotowłosa, psotna dziewczynka, jej kuzynka i najlepsza przyjaciółka, kurczowo trzymała się skały. -W spadaniu chodzi o to, żeby rozluźnić ciało. Jak się uda, to nic ci się nie stanie - powiedziała dziewczynka. Gyna skinęła głową, przypominając sobie wszystko. Osiem lat życia, okryte ciemnością, aż do teraz. Puściła skałę i, niczym liść, poszybowała w dół, do wody. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki